Nightmares (Harry Potter One Shot)
by BeebeeTheReader16
Summary: An exclusive One Shot of Harry and Ginny in their 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts. Both of them have suffered horrific and terrifying nightmares a few nights after the tragedy of Albus Dumbledore and both of them try to comfort each other to make life bearable. (Will need editing as it was written straight from mind!) Characters belong to JK Rowling (C) BeebeeTheReader16 (C)


Harry Potter

**Nightmare **

She gazed up at the sky. She was struck by the darkness of the night, and it was darker than smeared charcoal. There were small splashes of silver stars in clusters making it seem as though an artist had attempted to light up the sky. Ginny Weasley stood numbly at the window in the Gryffindor common room. Her face was sweating, her cheeks were heated, her watery eyes stared up towards the comforting stars. Her head ached with thoughts that terrified her, that's why she stood up against an open window, she needed that cool breeze to embrace her. Her mother wasn't around and she really didn't want to wake her brother Ron up; he would never understand. Ginny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled as if releasing all evil out of her head. _Stop thinking about these things! _She thought, irritating herself.  
But what Ginny didn't know was that someone was watching her.  
Harry Potter stood on the balcony staring down at her, he too had just escaped a frightening nightmare. But as soon as he saw her, all worries disappeared but he was quite confused. His heart raced. Inhaling a silent deep breath, Harry slightly tiptoed down the spiral staircase.  
"Ginny?" He asked, barely a whisper.

But Harry got a response he didn't expect. Ginny jumped,she pulled her wand out and held it towards Harry's chest ready to cast one of her gifted jinxes. But she put her wand down immediately once she realised who it was, "Harry!" She smiled softly, "I'm sorry."  
Harry held his hands up, "it's okay, why are you down here?"  
"Nightmare," Ginny said turning back to the window. Harry was shocked at this, he thought, being The Boy Who Lived that he was the only one who had nightmares, but he never thought Ginny would get them as bad as he did; all he had to do was look at her puffy eyes to realise the result of the bad dream. Tears threatened Ginny's eyes again, "it's been frequent, haven't slept for weeks and because of the recent events it has been a lot harder," she said rubbing her eyes. She turned around to Harry again. His head was bowed down, Dumbledore's death had stabbed him in the chest. But Harry did look worried, Ginny had her hair tied up in a messy bun and her dressing gown loosely hung off her shoulder- that wasn't like Ginny at all. she always has a fierce appearance, even as a girl (after her encounter with the diary) she was always well- presented. Her clothes would always sit perfectly on her body.  
"It's okay," Harry said stepping closer to her. Feeling nervous, Ginny was gifted with spells, would she jinks him if he got too close? but once he got close enough his mind wondered about much he wanted to kiss her again.

"How do you cope Harry?" Ginny said, pushing him off the weightless clouds.  
He smiled, "Just between you and me, I don't!"  
Ginny face fell, she looked wounded. She needed a way out. She wished she knew away to get out of these nightmares, and to get the terrible thought and memories out of her head. She sighed, looking down at her feet. She turned back to the window, letting the cool breeze embrace and comfort her again.

Poor Harry didn't know what to do- he really wanted to comfort her, but he was failing, terribly. So he just sat on the couch in front of the fire staring up at Ginny.  
She felt his gaze on her. She smiled inside, her lips refusing to move. Harry was there with her. It was just them. She swiftly turned and crept over to the couch and sat only inches away from Harry. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny took a deep breath and told Harry how it feels to have Voldemort in her head again. She said how much it scared her. Harry hugged her tightly. Finally comforting her... And Harry hugged Ginny better than her mother or Ron would have done.  
He completely knew what it felt like but all he wanted to do was make her feel better and make her feel as if she could go to sleep again without being scared. So he got up, stepped away for the couch. Ginny stared at him, slightly confused. He turned around and held out his hand, smiling sweetly (well, what he thought was sweet), "take my hand," he said in a soft tone, mimicking what Ginny had said a few weeks ago.  
Ginny realised what he was trying to do and smiled, even though her eyes looked incredibly puffy and on the urge of crying again. She took his hand tightly and Harry began to lead her out of the common room, but she hesitated, "Harry, I'm not dressed!" She panicked, pulling her nightgown back onto her shoulder.  
Harry looked down at himself and ran his hand down his body implying that he was in his pyjamas too. Ginny turned a pale red, nodding, giving into what Harry wanted to do. Harry pulled Ginny out of Gryffindor tower, not caring if any teacher caught them sneaking around after hours. He only cared for Ginny. As they descended down the corridors Ginny's heart leaped and raced as she felt Harry's fingers clenching hers tightly. They drew to a halt and exchanged a look. Harry had brought Ginny to the Room of Requirement.  
_Why here?_ Ginny thought, rather confused. Harry's hand tightened and led Ginny into the room. "What made you bring me here?" Ginny whispered as she looked around the room. The rooms interior was the same as last year, open spaced, mirrors everywhere but except straight in front of them where the hot blazing fireplace.  
"To help you fight the demons," Harry said, pulling his wand out. But it wasn't the interior he wanted; he wanted to discover more about the Vanishing Cabinet Draco Malfoy had used the help the Death Eaters. This is for Ginny, Harry thought, reminding himself that he could investigate at another moment in time.

Ginny tugged her wand out of her gown. "Alright, you stay here," Harry commanded, letting go of her hand and marched to the other side of the room, thinking about what he could possibly do to make them both ignore what is going on in the Wizarding World and the threat they knew one day would face in a violent encounter. Harry turned standing 30 feet away Ginny. "Give me your best shot!" He shouted slightly.  
Ginny rested her body, "_Stupefy!_"  
Harry flew backwards and crashed against the ground, Ginny laughed loudly. "Nice shot!" Harry said, wiping himself down once he stood on his feet. Ginny stepped closer to Harry.  
"Your turn," She loudly said.  
"Expelliarmus," Ginny's wand flew out of her hand. Harry caught her wand in one hand rather effortlessly.  
Ginny stood still absolutely astonished but defenceless. But she couldn't keep her eyes off Harry's smiling face. "Harry," she said, her voice suddenly very weak. _Ow!_ Ginny's face deranged and diversified into an unnatural pale white. Her head began you hurt and she crashed to her knees because the pain was unbearable. With a start, Harry sprinted towards her.  
"Ginny?"

Ginny began to stir after ten extensive minutes. She had no idea what had happened. No idea where she was. Her heavy eyes opened ever so slightly, she felt someone hugging her firmly. Ginny's vision was too blurry and her ears rang loudly and her body laid paralysed.  
Harry on the other hand knew exactly what was wrong with Ginny. This is what You- Know- Who does to your mind. He weakens you until you're knocking on death's door. Harry's mind flooded with memories of the time when he saved Ginny's life in the Chamber of Secrets.  
"Ginny..." He whispered.  
Ginny's head exploded with acute pain, then in a split second all pain was gone and her eyes snapped open as if nothing had happened. She sat up quickly, almost knocking Harry over. Harry stared into her eyes, panting. Ginny stared back, her breathing steadily and calm.  
"You okay?" Harry asked, finally. "What happened?"  
Ginny looked around her, "I'm not sure. It happens occasionally."  
"You should see Madame Pomfrey." Harry said, incredibly worried.  
"I don't see you running to Madame Pomfrey every time your scar hurts." Ginny said a little too harshly. She stood up, turning her back, wiping her eyes and tucked loose hair behind her ears, "Sorry."  
Harry stood up and planted a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, I understand. You know that, don't you?" Harry whispered, turning her around to face him. She nodded. Harry's hand moved down her arm and tied his fingers with hers. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed. Next, he (maybe a little to hard) pulled her in for an embrace which meant Harry could finally give her that kiss he was dying to give. Harry pressed his soft lips against Ginny's. Neither of them wanted to pull away. It was their escape from the brutal reality and the presence of the other allowed their minds to rest. After the murder of one amazing wizard, everyone had changed and nobody felt happy. Hogwarts now felt vulnerable and full of darkness. Everything had changed.  
Ginny grabbed her wand out of Harry's hand and the kiss broke. Harry's lips broke into a smile. Ginny smiled too, but she took a step back, laughing. Without knowing what Ginny was doing Harry laughed too. Ginny walked backwards further creating a large gap between the two and she casted a spell, lights exploded out of the end of her wand and hit Harry.  
"Rictusempra," Harry shouted, casting the charm which caused Ginny to hit the floor laughing uncontrollably. Harry laughed.

Then the laughing stopped instantly when they both heard a noise- not knowing what it was Ginny stood up and held her wand out to where the noise seemed to come from. After several apprehensive moments the mechanical Death Eater target strolled out of no where. Ginny laughed and threw a curse at it.  
"Reparo," Harry called out repairing the target, then shot a stunned look at Ginny, surprised she could even produce that spell. "Tarantallegra," he laughed. The target's legs began to dance. Ginny gave a look to him as if saying 'are you kidding me'...  
Harry's face suddenly went blank, "incarcerous," he looked at Ginny again. She was really confused- Harry was good with spells. _Why is he deciding to be bad now? To make me smile?_ Ginny thought. Harry then winked at her, yelled at the target and flicked his wand. The mechanical Death Eater flew into the wall and then went all limb on the floor- Harry had broken all the 'bones'.  
"That's more like it! _Reparo_!" Ginny swished her wand.

Time flew past them but Harry decided to enchant the target to chase them around the room. Ginny and Harry threw spells back and forth, exploding the target, putting it back together and destroying it once again. Both of their minds relaxed and not a negative thought popped up. They both felt happy... Each other was all they needed. For about another hour or so, when Ginny fell over and Harry tripped over her leg. The laughter stopped and they shifted closer and stared into each other's eyes.

"We should go back,"Ginny said breaking the very long silence. Problem was Harry really didn't want to go. He felt peaceful. Ginny got up and offered an assisting hand to Harry. He took it and got up, Ginny began to walk but Harry stopped her pulled her back and planted a quick kiss on Ginny's lips.  
"What was that for?" She asked, not expecting it at all.  
"Making me smile," Harry looked away as he turned red. Ginny knew how close Harry was to Dumbledore and she knew that war isn't the best time to be happy. She knew it herself because of the constant terror they live in now that they don't have a protector but she knew she was one of the strongest girls at school.  
"Come on then," Harry said, pulling Ginny out of the room.

"HEY I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Harry and Ginny heard Filch shouting from a distance. Not knowing if he meant them or someone else, they both laughed and sprinted towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
They entered the Gryffindor common room laughing and muttering about what would have been funny if Filch had actually caught them.  
"Where have you been?"  
Harry and Ginny froze. Their hands still holding each other's tightly, staring at the shadowed figures.  
"I said where have you been!"  
"Lumos," Harry pointed his wand. Illuminating Ron and Hermione who stood in front of the now dead fire. Ginny immediately let go of Harry's hand, worried about her brother. She sat on the couch.  
"For a walk," Harry lied, "I had a nightmare, and I came down stairs to find Ginny and then we went for a walk." Harry walked to the couch and sat next to Ginny.  
"You're having nightmares?" Ron asked sitting the other side of Ginny.  
She simply nodded. "Do not tell mum."  
"Why? She needs to kno-"  
"Ron, she doesn't have to, not if she doesn't want to," Hermione said, smiling at Ginny and Harry, "and plus Ginny does have Harry to comfort her."  
Ginny liked that idea. And on the look on Harry's face- he did to. But on the other hand, Ron wasn't up for this idea as much as the others were.  
"I could comfort Ginny when Harry is not around," Ron said, trying to make himself feel a little more important.  
"Yeah you could," Harry said in a sarcastic tone.  
"I'm going to bed," Ginny said yawning. She slipped off the couch and started to climb the stairs. But then something occurred to her, "Potter?" She turned around and Harry came running to her. Ron and Hermione watched them.  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you for tonight," Ginny whispered.  
"Any time," he said, reaching out for her hand and giving it a slight squeeze, "sleep well, for the hours you have left!" Ginny smiled and walked up the stairs back to bed. Harry smiled after her and turned around back to Ron and Hermione.  
"You know Harry, Ginny has taken Dumbledore's death really badly," Hermione began, "she hasn't slept, hasn't eaten, she has tried hard to stay away from people because she doesn't want to think about the stuff that has been happening. She's scared, Harry."  
Harry nodded, understanding. He has really taken his Dumbledore's death badly, but Ginny would be panicking more about Voldemort trying to get into her head. "I know," was all that Harry could say.  
Ron smiled, "well I'm 'appy that someone understands what my sister is going through, she can't get through it alone." He looked very serious at his best friend. Hermione looked at Harry, nodding, agreeing with Ron. "You're the only one who knows what it's like to have You- Know- Who in your head."  
Harry nodded again, "look," he took a deep breath, "tonight was the first time I've seen Ginny smile for weeks, she is getting better. She's strong." Harry sighed, knowing that everyone feels the same as himself, Ron and Hermione, their protector is dead, the only person Voldemort fears. And now they are alone to fight Voldemort themselves with very little knowledge about his past. And they are left to find where the remaining horcruxes are.  
Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory, Ginny closed the door behind her. And the heavy tears she had kept hidden well escaped from her eyes, remembering the person she named the D.A after. How could she possibly be ready to say her final farewell to Albus Dumbledore?


End file.
